


Afraid of the Dark

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Depends on how you look at it, Fluff, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Nyctophobia, Remus gives it to him, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, could be platonic or romantic, this is a response to a prompt on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: A Prompt from @exclusively-intrulogical: "Logan is scared of what’s at the bottom of the ocean because he’s scared of the unknown and things he cant see, so it could also be argued that he’s probably also afraid of the dark. So where the fuck are my power outage fics with him being comforted my one of the other sides get 👏 the 👏 fuck 👏 on 👏 this 👏"So, this is a response to that.The lights in the mindscape go out, and Logan is left in the darkness. Luckily, Remus is there to help.
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Afraid of the Dark

It all happened so suddenly. The lights of the mindscape flickered a few times with the sounds of thunder, a sure sign that Thomas was going through distressing emotional turmoil, and then the flickering stopped. Before the sides could sigh with relief, the storm cracked yet again, and the lights went out completely.  
The mindscape was thrown into darkness. Every light from the spotlights in Roman’s theatre to the fairy lights in Patton’s room. It was safe to say the lights would stay out for a long while, what with the way Thomas was feeling.  
And of course, this would be alright, if Logan could just calm down.  
He had coached Virgil through countless anxiety attacks with various intensities, but for some reason, his own anxiety was not so easily tamed. Logan found his breathing picking up, found his mind racing, unable to focus on anything in his thoughts before they passed by in his panic.  
Logan had been afraid of the dark since he had first formed. He knew it was illogical, but along with Virgil, they had both formed a fear of things they couldn’t explain or understand, and the shadows that moved in the darkness fit so perfectly with his fears that he did the only thing his racing mind could think to do.  
He screamed.  
It was loud, louder than he’d ever been before. Even his shouts of ‘FALSEHOOD’ had never reached the volume of his shriek. It reminded him, somewhere in the back of his mind, of a certain side’s attempts to distract Thomas from his explanations before.  
A certain side, that he realized, was with him now.  
He couldn’t tell at first, not until the duke’s scarred hands cupped his own, and he could feel the puffy fabric bunching around his wrists. Not until he heard the distinct voice of the intrusive side whispering assurances, encouragements, and advice. His thoughts were slowing, his mind becoming more coherent, and he finally focused on the glowing eyes of his companion.  
“Remus?” he whispered, though he already knew it was him.  
“Hey, Specs,” the duke replied, his voice calm.  
Logan collapsed against the duke, who navigated them to a surface he recognized as his bed. Settling into the mattress, he clutched tight to Remus, refusing to let him go, and with a chuckle, the duke remained with him.  
Even when he fell asleep.  
Even when the lights came back on.  
And if they both arrived at breakfast at the same time the next morning?  
Well, that was just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr: TheTeam6 to request a prompt or AU for Sanders Sides!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
